


Play The Game

by toesohnoes



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jim is arrested, John watches and plans his next move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/16125788686/john-watches-from-a-distance-as-jim-is-arrested).

John watches from a distance as Jim is arrested and captured, handcuffs slapped on his wrists while he’s bent over the side of a police car. It’s an unpromising start, but unsurprising. John has managed to live for years off of the police’s radar. He’s never once been caught.

He’s always had someone like Jim there to take the fall.

Not this time. That wasn’t the plan.

John has been waiting for a long time for someone like Jim to come along: someone who is willing to fight him, someone who is able to stop him. They’re going to play a game, and both of them aren’t going to survive it. John’s willing to admit that he can’t predict the outcome of this.

He taps his fingers against the wheel of his car and smirks to himself, knowing that he’s going to have a fun time ahead of just screwing with Jim’s head. Just from the distant sight of him bent over that car, he would bet that that’s not the only thing he would enjoy screwing with. He could remember how soft and pink Jim’s lips had looked against the blade of his knife. The poor kid had been terrified. If John had unzipped himself right there and demanded to get Jim’s pretty mouth around his cock it would have happened. He could have choked the kid on his dick and killed him right then and there before going on his way.

This is much more interesting.

He allows the police car to get a head start on him before he follows. He knows exactly where they’re going. There’s no hurry. It gives him time to think it over as he travels forward. He doesn’t know how he wants this to end, not yet. He wants a chance to touch Jim one more time before it’s over. He wants to having him panting in barely restrained fear as John takes in the sight of him, more fodder for a midnight obsession.

The first step towards doing that is getting the stupid kid out of a jail cell.

That’s the easy part. The hard part will be holding back from taking him right there in that police station. John has never been known for his self-restraint.


End file.
